


Cold Snowfall

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cold, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Snowfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The frigid cold of snow.
Series: Haiku [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 2





	Cold Snowfall

The snowfall  
cold his cold  
snowfall.


End file.
